omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Izayoi Sakamaki
|-|Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip (Last Embryo)= Summary Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?" Izayoi is a young teenage boy and currently one of the leading members of the Name community. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Izayoi Sakamaki. Real name is Saigou Izayoi Origin: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Aurora Pillar allows Izayoi to create constructs of light and even shape Light at a whim), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can attack beings on a Sub-Atomic scale and can manipulate molecues), Has the ability to negate, destroy or disable a person's superpowers, Acausality (Is immune to the aspects of Causality), Immunity Towards Most Natural/Supernatural Influences, Immune to bladed-like weapons, Sense Manipulation (Can manipulate a beings senses or outright remove them), ETC. Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Erased Maxwell from existence who is a 4-Digit Demon King. Clashed at Azi Dahaka so hard created vortex that could destroy all of creation. His Aurora Pillar is also embodiment of the entire cosmology that humanity possessed) Speed: Massively FTL+ with Override With Another Crown (Dashed to Hercules at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity. According to LE 4 Izayoi have fully completed star particles inside his body combined with the B.D.A gauntlet, he can exceed the "1 second definition" in which 10 times faster than the speed of light. Surpass the concept of material universe plus divide the time inside and outside of his body) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''(Can lift a building and throw it at the Third Cosmic Velocity) '''Striking Strength: At least''' Multi-Continent level''' (His fist is comparable to planetary crustal movement), Likely higher (As described in Last Embryo 4 that his power draw from Perpeptual Motion Machine on the surface can shake the stars. Has been stated numerous times that Izayoi's punches can shake the stars too) Durability: At least''' Star Level''' (Was able to tank hits from beings like Saurian Demon King and Bull Demon King) | Galaxy level (Tanked Kuro Usagi's spear which could destroy the entire galaxy. His Leo's Sun Authority granted to him ability to immune towards every bladed-like weapons) | Possibly Higher (Survived the aftermath from the fight between him and Azi Dahaka which could destroy All Creation even though he was heavilly injured) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Was able to fight Azi Dahaka despite his organs got punctured and in near-death state due to battle with His Highness before) Range: Universal (Aurora Pillar was able to effect an entire dimension to the point where everything in said dimension was destroyed) Standard Equipment: His headphones, the Blood Accelerator Device, Brahmaastra Replica (Handed from Kuro Usagi) Intelligence: High (Izayoi has shown he can solve very complex and hard to figure out puzzles, Has a Genius Level intellect and can make very complex strategies, Is a skilled brawler containing vast knowledge on fighting styles) Weaknesses: Tends not to go all out and usually weakens himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Code Unknown:' Not much is known about his ability as the Gift Card, a fragment of Laplace, could not categorize his ability and so named it Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent. He can defeat those blessed with Divinity such as a water god and Weser, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from Laius, who is a descendant of the hero Perseus, with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea sisters, monsters that appeared in the legend of Perseus, with ease. Many people who have seen him fight have realized that his power is capable of destroying gifts. Black Rabbit also stated that his gift has the power to destroy heaven and earth, and later with a statement by Baron that it could even destroy the stars. This is shown during his battle with Algol and Black Percher, where he easily deflected their attacks. The force he emits behind his strength and speed is described in the Light Novels to be of the Third Cosmic Velocity or even faster than that **It is revealed that the gift Izayoi possesses is the Third Perpetual Motion Machine in the form of nano machines sealed inside his body. *'Aurora Pillar:' A power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of a small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching skyward, he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. Its power could defeat Divine Spirits, eliminate all of the stars in the night sky and annihilate everything in the material world. He has used it for four times: to destroy the pocket dimension Baron La Croix created, to destroy the huge dragon's heart, in his fight against Azi Dakaha - when the Aurora Pillar made contact with the Avesta created a vortex with power comparable to the collison between stars that could destroy All Creation and their clash reduced more than half of a volcano peak to nothing more than subatomic particles, the force unleashed from Aurora Pillar capable of absorbing the light of the stars and pierce through the veil of Little Garden, and finally in Volume 11 with the help from Baron La Croix, he erased Maxwell Demon Lord by his Aurora Pillar with only one shot. His Highnessdescribed it as a "Another Cosmology", the secret techniques of the pantheons of Gods to construct their own worlds - universes. Izayoi also made a compliment by himself that his Aurora Pillar is shape of a possessing cosmology of humanity. It has been hinted from Volume 2 when Izayoi managed to unleash his full power against Black Percher after she mocked Izayoi that he didn't have enough strength to destroy stars but Black Rabbit stopped him due to the plan and in Volume 5, during the fight between him and Saurian Demon King that if Izayoi used this trumpcard, he would not be able to control it enough to let Saurian survive the hit, it also should be noted that when Izayoi put up his Aurora Pillar even Azi Dahakagot shocked after saw it and he had to activated his Avesta to counter him, making the Aurora Pillar is extremely powerful and very dangerous even for the strong Demon Lords. Only the like of His Highness or Azi Dahaka in which they also possessed "Another Cosmology" like Izayoi could match against his Aurora Pillar. *'Sun Authority: Leo': A Sun Authority stated to be the power of the Fifth Western Zodiac, Leo. Leo's power is based on the myth of the Nemean Lion, a beast who was completely impenetrable to blades. This protection was grated to Izayoi and blessed him with the same defense against blades, thus making it possible for Izayoi to safely catch the Spear of Indra and throw it back. In Last Embryo 1, the Minotaur attacked Izayoi with Proto Keravnos but he was completely unharmed despite that a single strike from Proto Keravnos can surpass the concept of "slash". However, this Sun Authority is not effective against certain-break Gifts that contained Gifts of stars or Gifts that could slay the Celestial Spirits, as seen in volume 12 when Laius successfully slashed Izayoi by his Harpe, though Izayoi weakened his attack and only received a small injury. Respect Thread 'Galleries' 3OJ0nfH1.jpg|Izayoi using his AP to kill the Giant Dragon 34pmjb5.jpg.png|LE Izayoi 1QxbfDC.png|Izayoi blocked Parashurama's spear by Brahmaastra Replica Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Hax Category:Orphans Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 2 Category:Mondaiji-tachi